Sentimientos confusos
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Asuka no sabe como expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Shinji


Sentimientos confusos  
En Tokio 3, en casa de la señorita Katsuragi, Shinji despertaba en su cama. Se vistió, se lavo la cara y se puso ha hacer el desayunó.  
-Parece ser que Asuka se ha dormido  
-No lo creo- dijo Misato medio dormida con el pijama aun puesto- dame una taza de café, por favor  
-Buenas días, Misato- saludo Shinji- ¿por que dices que Asuka no se ha dormido?  
-¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUI, IMBECIL!- Asuka salía del baño envuelta en varias toallas- ¿Eres tan estúpido como para no oír el ruido de la ducha?  
-¿Quieres desayunar, Asuka?- pregunto Shinji tímidamente  
-No, hoy no me apetece probar tu comida- Asuka se dirigió a su habitación dando un gran portazo.  
-Hoy esta muy rara, ¿verdad Misato?-comento Shinji  
Unos momento después, Asuka salió de su habitación vestida con su uniforme verde y su cartera, lista para ir al colegio. Shinji estaba poniéndose su camisa cuando vio salir a Asuka.  
-¡Eh, Asuka, espérame!  
-Hoy no quiero ir contigo. Eres muy lento caminando y he quedado con Hikari. Adiós- y salió dando otro portazo  
-Nunca podré expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos...- dijo para si misma cuando estaba afuera. Y salió corriendo.  
-Niños-dijo Misato mientras tomaba su segunda taza de café  
Shinji estaba ya con su uniforme, cogió su mochila, se despidió de Misato y salió tranquilamente hacia el colegio. Al llegar a clase, encontró todo como de costumbre. Rei miraba por la ventana y cuando entro Shinji, miro hacia el. Su mirada miraba a los ojos de Shinji, pero cuando este la miro, ella dio un respingo y volvió a mirar por la ventana con la cara un poco colorada. Touji seguía tumbado encima de su silla como siempre y Kensuke a lado. Asuka estaba charlando con Hikari animadamente y cuando Shinji la miro, ella le saco la lengua. El profesor entro.  
-En pie, saludad, sentaos- dijo Hikari  
La clase transcurrió tranquilamente hasta la hora de comer.  
-¿¡DONDE ESTA MI COMIDA, SHINJI!?- gritaba Asuka, cuando se dio cuenta de que Shinji solo traía comida para el  
-Dijiste que hoy no querías probar mi comida, así que ni me moleste en prepararla  
-Serás...-dijo Asuka mientras volvía a su sitio- Yo y mi enorme bocaza- pensó luego  
Cuando salían todos del colegio, Rei llamo a Shinji.  
-Shinji, ¿podrías venir aquí un momento, por favor?- le pidió con su tranquila voz  
-Claro Ayanami, ¿que quieres?  
-Bueno, es que...-miro hacia el suelo- como decírtelo...  
Y en un acto reflejo, junto sus labios con rapidez a los de Shinji. Shinji, de la sorpresa, quedo con los ojos abiertos, mientras veía que Rei lo disfrutaba. Unos segundos mas tarde, Rei se separo.  
-Lo siento- y salió corriendo  
-Ayanamiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!-exclamo Shinji aun con la cara de sorpresa  
-Esa Rei...-Asuka estaba escondida ya que quería enterarse lo que iban ha hacer esos dos, pero nunca pensó que fuera eso- como la coja una día, es que no se lo que le hago. Menos mal que parece que a Shinji no le gusto...Nunca podré expresar mis sentimientos...-y marcho de su rincón.  
Esa tarde se esperaba el ataque del Ángel, asi Shinji, Rei y Asuka se dirigieron a la central de NERV *  
*Nota: El Fan-Fic se supone que sucede antes de la selección de Touji, el cuarto niño  
Una vez metidos en sus Evans, con todo preparado, comenzaron el ataque. El plan era de que Shinji atacase directamente y Asuka y Rei le cubriesen. Todo fue bien hasta que el numero 02 comenzó ha hacer algo extraño. Se dirigía hacia el numero 00 e intento darle una bofetada.  
En la central de NERV, la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi intento comprobar si es que había algún fallo en el sistema. Pero todo estaba correcto. La única explicación posible es que era el piloto el que lo controlaba.  
-Asuka, ¿qué haces?- dijo Misato  
-Asuntos personales- contesto Asuka de mala gana mientras conseguía darle una bofetada al numero 00. Shinji, en su numero 01, miraba a los dos Evans sin atender a su misión.  
-Shinji, no te distraigas y sigue a lo tuyo- dijo Ritsuko- lo demás déjanoslo a nosotras  
-Si- obedeció Shinji- y comenzó a atacar al Ángel.  
Mientras el numero 02 seguia intentando pegar al numero 00. Cuando consiguió darle la segunda bofetada, Rei no lo pudo aguantar mas, así que se defendió, intentando pegar al numero 2. Y las dos se enzarzaron en una pelea, donde la única que sabia la razón era Asuka. Le iba hacer pagar a Rei el haber besado e Shinji. Mientras este, seguía atacando al Ángel hasta que consiguió vencerle. A pesar de haber acabado la misión, Asuka y Rei seguían con su pelea. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Shinji fue el contemplarlas simplemente. Como ninguna de las ordenes de Ritsuko y Misato servían, decidieron desconectar los Evans, por lo que estos se quedaron paralizados. El numero 01 tuvo que ayudar a llevarlos a su sitio. Una vez en NERV, las chicas fueron reñidas, sobre todo Asuka, aunque se negó a soltar palabra sobre la causa de la pelea.  
Una vez en casa, alguien pico a la puerta. Era Kaji. A pesar de que Asuka siempre grita y se emociona cuando ve a Kaji, ese día no estaba de humor. Kaji se extraño mucho, pero aun así, se sintió un tanto aliviado.  
-Bueno, Misato, ¿estas lista?  
-Si, si, ahora va- corrió a su cuarto a por su chaqueta- Vuelve con ella en la mano-Bueno, los dos os vais a quedar solos esta noche. Intentad llevaros bien y nada de peleas. Ya sabe bien la persona por lo que lo digo-dijo Misato mientras le echaba una mirada feroz a Asuka- Adiós!!  
-Adiós Misato!- se despidió Shinji  
-Si, si, Adiós- dijo Asuka de mala gana mientras veía la televisión.  
-Adiós a los dos- dijo Kaji, mientras abría la puerta y ofrecía pasar a Misato delante suyo.  
-Oye, Asuka. ¿Por qué te peleaste con Rei?  
-Eso a ti no te importa  
-Es por el beso que me dio Rei ¿verdad?  
Asuka se quedo sorprendida. Aunque le gustaba, le tomaba por un poco tonto e inocente. Ahora resulta que era listo porque había adivinado la razón.  
-No...no era eso- negó Asuka mientras se revolvía en el cojín sobre el que estaba tumbada.  
-No me engañes, Asuka- Shinji estaba segurísimo de su teoría- Se como eres, así que lo mas probable es que estuvieras cotilleando a ver que quería Rei de mi.  
Asuka aun estaba mas sorprendida. ¿Es que la había visto? No, imposible. No recuerda que hubiera dirigido una miraba a su rincón. Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que acierte en todo?¿Ahora Shinji se ha vuelto super-listo o que? Solo sabia que ya no soportaba la idea de mentir a la persona que quería.  
-Bueno, Shinji...es...es verdad- balbuceo  
-Lo sabia. Eso para que sepas que no soy tonto- dijo Shinji en tono de broma.  
-No Shinji. No bromees. Para mi eso no fue una broma. ¿Es cierto que no lo disfrutaste?  
-¿Por qué quieres saber todo eso?- Shinji estaba un poco desconcertado. No caía en la cuenta del significado de las palabras de Asuka- Pero si me odias. Te metes conmigo todo el día ¿A que viene esa preocupación por mi?  
Hubo un instante de silencio. Nadie sabia que hacer. Los dos se miraron. Pero Shinji, al final, después de pensarlo, cayo en la cuenta. Se levanto y se fue acercando a Asuka. Se arrodillo delante de donde estaba ella y cojiendola de la cintura la empezó a besar. La única reacción de Asuka fue cojerlo del cuello. Un beso de medio minuto fue suficiente para que Asuka se sintiera mejor. En cuanto se soltaron, Asuka recordó como debe de ser en realidad, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una bofetada a Shinji.  
-Nunca vuelvas ha hacerme esto, pervertido- se levanto enfadada y se fue a su habitación dando un gran portazo. Shinji se intento explicar pero no le dio ni tiempo. La Asuka que el conoce no acepta explicaciones. Pero aun así, le gusto la experiencia y se toco los labios para tocar esa sensación que le dejo Asuka en la boca. Mientras, Asuka estaba tumbada sobre su cama.  
-Nunca podré expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos...-pensó.  
  
El primer Fan-Fic que escribo de Evangelion. Y parece ser que tan mal no me quedo. Un poco largo, tal vez, pero creo que esta interesante ¿o no? Si alguien no le gusta la pareja Shinji+Asuka, lo siento, pero que se le va a hacer, a mi me gusta. Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com 


End file.
